


Best Behavior

by replaydebut



Series: Best Behavior [1]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut
Summary: Soft brown fabric, shaped into little dog ears. He’d worn the headband less than an hour ago, playfully running around the stage with the other members. The surfaces of the ears are smooth and warm under his fingers. He sucks in a breath.He experimentally places it on top of his head once again, and blushes.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Best Behavior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: BBBFest Debut Round: The Bittersweet Option





	Best Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bbb fest as a prompt fill for "post-performance horniness" ^^
> 
> This is definitely a familiar trope in the realm of rpf band fic, and I think it can sometimes be overdone/uninspired, so with this fic I tried to make it memorable by going kind of out of the box as well as making it specific to shinee!
> 
> I was inspired ofc by the swc4 performance of [woof woof:)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_SZm2C5Fvw) however, this fic is set after swc4 in taiwan rather than after the seoul performances! also def inspired by the fact that jjong has always been known for looking like a puppy<3
> 
> I'm very excited to write more for this fest because I love the idea behind it so much!! im not sure if i'll be able to complete my whole bingo card, but im hoping for at least one bingo eventually! ^^

  


  


They’re in Taiwan, a late summer heat still buzzing in the air the same way the infectious energy buzzes under Jonghyun’s skin. He feels the familiar hum of that dangerous feeling that follows right on his heels at the end of every good performance. It’s a kind of hunger—something that yearns for more of the same feeling that came off him in waves on the stage. That feeling of being adored, praised, encouraged and revered. 

He strips his shirt off as soon as he opens the dressing room door, and catches sight of his flushed face and heaving chest in the mirror. Everything is on fire inside, and his fingertips threaten to let it all come out, one way or another.

He slumps into a chair in front of the mirror and watches his knee bounce up and down in an uncontrollable frenzy. The other members pass by, chatting and changing clothes quickly. They lay soft hands on his shoulders, and he lends them quiet smiles. They either recognize the energy around him, or they don’t, but it’s a feeling he knows they’re hardly strangers to.

He keeps watching himself, attuned to the soft curve of his nose and the beads of sweat still sliding down his temples. He blinks his big eyes, once.

The room goes quiet once Taemin, Minho, and Kibum leave to get dinner before heading to the hotel. Jonghyun plays with the zipper on his jeans, knuckles bumping over the growing hardness underneath. He’s content to get himself off to his own reflection, shamelessly watching his face contort as he listens to his own breathy moans, but something on the corner of the dressing table catches his eye. 

Soft brown fabric, shaped into little dog ears. He’d worn the headband less than an hour ago, playfully running around the stage with the other members. The surfaces of the ears are smooth and warm under his fingers. He sucks in a breath. 

He experimentally places it on top of his head once again, and blushes.

He tugs on one of the ears and makes a pouty face in the mirror. Over the years, he’s grown to find comfort in being cute. He remembers being an insecure young boy on the heels of adolescence chasing his sexual awakening—too pumped full of hormones to understand that overt masculinity was a mask he wore. 

He’d settled down in that regard since then, finding his balance between sensual and sweet. Cute looked good on him, but he still smiled shyly when the word was thrown his way. Jonghyun looks at himself from under his lashes, blinking slowly as he leans closer to the mirror while he pops open the button on his pants.

The doorknob jiggles, and he jumps back quickly, tugging the ears off and holding them loosely in his hands. He tries to look nonchalant as Jinki walks in, but he guesses from the look on his face that Jinki already knows at least half of what’s going on. 

He raises a friendly eyebrow. “Not going to dinner?”

Jinki’s in casual sweatpants and a big t-shirt, showing that he changed somewhere else before coming in. Jonghyun smiles and shakes his head, curling a fist around one of the soft dog ears. 

“Not tonight. Too many pent up frustrations.”

Jinki comes up beside him, leaning against the dressing room table. His arms and hands look strong where they press down on the counter, and Jonghyun can still smell the traces of sweat laced under his skin, despite the distance between them. He watches himself in the mirror.

“I’m guessing they aren’t the kind that come from writer’s block?” Jinki asks, and his tone is neutral, innocently curious, but Jonghyun knows better. 

He grins, and turns his face up. “No, not those kind.”

He and Jinki have fooled around together plenty of times after shows, both chasing the same high that they never want to end. He knows all it would take is a simple request and a bat of his lashes for Jinki to pull him close and indulge him. 

“What’s that?” Jinki asks, and suddenly his hands are on Jonghyun’s, sending a jolt of heat through him. He hadn’t even realized he’d been toying with the ears so much. Jinki pulls the headband out of his grasp easily. 

He hums as he turns it over in his hands, thumbs rubbing across the fabric of the ears in thought. He smiles. 

“You always look cute in these.” 

Jonghyun’s eyelids flutter shut. He feels Jinki coming closer, can smell his sweat and a whiff of cologne. 

“Yeah?” He encourages, unable to hide how much he likes the compliment. Jinki’s fingers slide into his hair, and Jonghyun leans into the touch as subtly as he can. The pressure of the headband replaces the drag of Jinki’s fingertips, and Jonghyun shivers.

“Definitely,” Jinki says, and Jonghyun opens his eyes. 

He tries to breathe evenly, staring at himself in the mirror with Jinki behind him, hands placed on his bare shoulders. His skin is hotter than it was when he was fresh off the stage, and with each second that passes he feels the desire swirling inside him threaten to tear him apart. 

He pushes the chair back, and it should be concerning how quickly Jinki moves to accommodate him as he sinks to his knees. The outline of Jinki’s half hard cock shows through his sweatpants, and Jonghyun traces it with one finger. Jinki sucks in a quick breath. 

They lock eyes. There’s a hint of a question in Jinki’s, and they travel up to the dog ears slowly. Jonghyun blushes, and doesn’t give Jinki a chance to ask before he leans in to nuzzle his nose along the curve of Jinki’s cock. He can smell his arousal even from underneath the wraps of his underwear and pants, and it only makes Jonghyun more frenzied with want. 

Jinki’s hand comes to rest on the back of Jonghyun’s head, and that's all he needs for further permission. He slowly slips his tongue out and licks at the outline of the head. He shivers and presses in more, sucking softly and getting the front of Jinki’s pants wet with his spit.

The room feels eerily quiet, with the only sound Jonghyun’s soft, teasing licks and Jinki’s steady breathing. He almost forgets about the dog ears, but Jinki runs a finger down the edge of the headband, and Jonghyun whines. He squeezes his eyes shut, immediately swimming in the fantasy. He whines a little louder, testing the waters. 

Jinki slowly brings a hand up, and rubs one of the soft ears in between his fingers. Jonghyun moans and falls forward, clenching his teeth around a section of Jinki’s pants. Jinki tugs on the ear, and drool collects in Jonghyun’s mouth. 

Jinki makes a muffled noise; an intrigued sound that’s followed by more tugs on the dog ear. Jonghyun moans quietly, nosing along the line of Jinki’s cock again, hardly able to lift his head from the embarrassment. Jinki’s fingers travel down, scratching Jonghyun’s scalp and sending a shiver through his whole body.

“You like that?” Jinki asks, breathy and uncertain. The wet spot on the front of Jinki’s pants left by Jonghyun’s drool speaks for itself. He squeezes his eyes shut and nods, making sure to bump Jinki’s erection with the edge of the headband. 

They’re about as deep as they can get now, and Jonghyun’s not about to stop for anything. He whines a little more, to feel Jinki’s fingers tighten in his hair, and to keep trying out this new thing coming to fruition around them. He takes a deep breath, and tilts his head up to look Jinki in the eyes. 

They watch each other closely as Jonghyun inches his way up to the waistband of Jinki’s pants. He closes his lips and teeth around the fabric and tugs down, letting out a quiet growl from the back of his throat. Jinki reaches down to help; taking off his underwear and stepping out of the clothes once they’ve pooled at his feet. 

Jonghyun’s hands hurt a bit from pressing into the concrete floor, but he doesn’t want to move them. His head spins as he acknowledges that he wants to stay on all fours for as long as possible. Jinki seems to sense it too, eyes flicking down to the floor in question before traveling back up to square resolutely with Jonghyun’s. 

Jinki’s cock is big and flushed pink to the head, a sight that Jonghyun knows fairly well by now. It’s the image of his arousal that’s been carefully hidden underneath stage clothes and a professional smile; repressed until he could find a moment to slip away. 

The moment is now, as he pulls Jonghyun forward by the back of his head. Jonghyun dutifully opens his mouth. 

He moans as soon as he tastes him, salty sweat and sharp arousal overwhelming his senses and making him fall forward immediately to take more. Jinki guides him with one hand placed on the back of his head, and the other around his cock, keeping Jonghyun from taking too much too fast. He whines in protest, wanting everything all at once.

Jinki always feels heavy and warm on his tongue, grounding in a way that Jonghyun needs after a show. That part is familiar, but the stretch to his arms and neck from keeping his hands on the floor and his head tilted up is different and thrilling. He scoots closer, trying not to make it obvious how he sticks his ass out and arches his back a bit more than usual. Jinki moans and tugs on one of the dog ears again, making Jonghyun jolt. 

His cheeks feel hot, and he can’t help the whine he lets out. Jonghyun slowly pulls off to take a breath, and gently pushes against the hold Jinki has on the ear, nuzzling into his hand. Jinki rubs his thumb across the fabric and scratches Jonghyun’s head where the headband touches his hair. 

The touch encourages him, and Jonghyun dips down. He licks the head of Jinki’s cock a few times to tease, then goes back further. He laps at Jinki’s balls playfully, hair trimmed up a little because of the concert, but not enough to show that Jinki cared enough to pay lots of attention. Jonghyun loves that for some reason, and he presses his nose into the skin, breathing in the heady smell as he continues licking.

Jinki groans and mumbles out a curse, his grip on Jonghyun’s hair tightening enough to make him dizzy in the best way. With each bob of his head, he knows the soft velvety material of the dog ears is rubbing against the underside of Jinki’s cock and it excites him like nothing else. 

He pulls back to lick along Jinki’s length, until he comes back to the head. He slips it between his lips easily, taking more until his nose touches the haphazardly trimmed hair above the base of his dick. He sucks slow and deep, tongue pressing at the underside and creating a heavy pressure as he moves his head back and forth.

“Good boy,” Jinki suddenly chokes out, and Jonghyun melts completely.

He whimpers as his eyes flutter shut, pulling back to let Jinki see how much the drool from his mouth has gotten his cock wet. Jinki nods in approval, face flushed a soft pink color. He scratches at the base of one of the dog ears, and Jonghyun leans into the touch again. Jinki’s other hand comes up to slip his thumb between Jonghyun’s lips. He rubs it back and forth along the surface of his tongue, and Jonghyun whines softly.

He sucks diligently at it, trying to behave the way Jinki had just praised him for, but he’s needy and he wants more than fingers. He wants to keep going down on Jinki like he had been, losing himself in the taste and the smell until he feels him come down his throat. Jinki’s breathing gets heavy and ragged as he reaches back to run the pad of his thumb along the tops of Jonghyun’s teeth. 

Jonghyun whines and bites down, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to make Jinki jump a little in surprise. Jonghyun pulls his face away, sticking out his bottom lip and pouting expertly. He knows it will get to Jinki like it has many times before.

“Greedy as always,” Jinki says softly, and Jonghyun likes the note of familiarity in it. It brings everything back to a comfortable center. Jonghyun eagerly leans forward.

He noses along the length of Jinki’s cock again before he sucks him down, a pleased hum coming from low in his throat. He keeps his eyes on Jinki’s, going slow from the tip to the base and listening for the quiet moans that escape with each movement.

Jinki keeps touching the dog ears, and Jonghyun swears each time he pulls on them that he feels the effects of the touch from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. It’s like they’re a direct line to the spot in his brain that goes fuzzy when someone touches him just right. He shivers, sensitive all over. 

He presses closer, nuzzling as he sucks and making soft whiny noises in response to each sound Jinki lets slip out. His head feels foggy and heavy, overwhelmed with how much he likes it; how much he thinks he could keep going all night and not tire out. 

That’s what’s different about these post-show flings—the way the desire hits him full-bodied and fuels him in an extended burst of adrenaline. He’s flying with abandon, feeling like he could do anything and it would only be remembered in the haze of memories made in the hidden spaces of concert hall dressing rooms.

“They suit you,” Jinki suddenly says, pulling on the ears again and making Jonghyun stutter in his movements. “I’ve always thought so.”

Jonghyun moans softly and pulls off, wanting to respond if Jinki decides to say more. He continues licking, focusing at the base and traveling up until he places a kiss to the head of Jinki’s cock, leaving his mouth parted there so Jinki can set it in between his lips, teasing the edge of his bottom teeth.

“Really?” Jonghyun whispers back, looking up at Jinki’s face. 

His cheeks are pink and there’s even some color blooming across the top of his chest. Jonghyun’s seen it before, on the many occasions that they’ve come together like this, and each time it makes his heart pound in an unfamiliar way. He leans in closer, slipping just the head of Jinki’s cock into his mouth and giving it attention.

“You know...you even looked cute wearing the tail,” Jinki admits, and his cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink. “Shaking your ass around like that.”

Jonghyun’s arms shake as he moans and falls forward, quickly taking Jinki entirely until his mouth is full again. He sucks earnestly, urging Jinki’s comments on and losing himself in the memory of the stage earlier, when he’d showed off and played around with the ears and tail pinned to his body. 

Jinki’s hips kick forward, and Jonghyun encourages him to keep going by nuzzling his head against Jinki’s palm, still rubbing the soft ears. He basks in the waves of need that overtake him with every touch of Jinki’s cock down his throat, drool slipping out of the corners of his lips as he keeps going.

He likes it so much, and sometimes he wonders how things would be different in a setting outside of this one—so familiar and embedded with its own special rules as it is.

He wonders if Jinki would touch him the same, if he’d sound the same saying his name in the soft comfort of a bed, a plush mattress holding both of their weights. Jonghyun wonders if the moonlight would hit Jinki’s skin from the open window, and if the proximity of their bodies would vibrate at a new frequency. He’s tried to imagine him and Jinki intertwined in a heat of passion fueled not by such potent emotional intensity, but by a warmth from deep inside. 

It’s so intimate; more intimate than this. Right now they float in a space where crossing so many lines seems easy and feels rational. Jonghyun lets Jinki take his mouth more, hands grasping his hair and the dog ears as his hips grow erratic.

Jinki’s eyebrows scrunch together in the middle of his forehead, and he rubs a thumb along the edge of Jonghyun’s bottom lip. “It feels good for you? You like it?”

Jonghyun blushes, embarrassed at how caring his tone sounds. He nods as enthusiastically as he can, and nudges Jinki’s hand again. He scratches around the ears and Jonghyun’s arms shake again, muscles tensing where they hold him up. It burns a little, but the sensation cuts through the heavy weight of his arousal.

His own cock is pressed tight against the front of his jeans, but he likes how it keeps him on edge and wanting more. He doesn’t want to feel release until Jinki does, until he feels him shake in his mouth and hears him choke out a moan that’s always so desperate. Jonghyun arches his back and looks up from under his lashes, opening his mouth wider so Jinki can push in.

Jinki bites his lip like he’s considering something, and Jonghyun wants to hear him say it; whatever it is. He urges him on by suckling at the sensitive head of his cock, pressing his tongue up under it and rubbing in circles to make Jinki’s eyes fall shut in pleasure.

Jinki’s grip tightens in his hair, and Jonghyun takes more in slowly. His focus slips a little when Jinki starts touching the dog ears again, and Jonghyun’s bottom teeth accidentally graze the underside of his cock. Jinki jumps, a breathy surprised moan escaping. Jonghyun grins, and they lock eyes as he uses his teeth again, just barely running along the underside and following up the movement with a long lick from the base to the very tip.

“Jonghyun-ah,” Jinki says, voice shaky as Jonghyun keeps going, swiftly grazing his teeth and then lapping with his tongue at each spot he’d just touched. Jinki blushes.

“Jonghyun-ah,” he tries to sound stern, but Jonghyun just grins mischievously and pulls back until the head of Jinki’s cock is perched between his teeth. 

He looks up and raises his eyebrow, feeling reckless by playing around like this. He bites down softly, just barely applying pressure, and Jinki whimpers with a sense of defeat. Jonghyun giggles, pulling away for a moment, but ready to go back down and finish sucking off Jinki for real. 

Jinki tugs on his earlobe and pulls him in before Jonghyun can make the move. It’s more raw than the feeling that flooded his body when Jinki touched the dog ears, and the moan that slips out surprises even him. He opens his mouth to take Jinki’s cock again, suddenly feeling like he’d been disobedient even though the rules are and always have been hazy at best.

“Misbehaving,” Jinki warns, but his cheeks are pink as he says it. Jonghyun just grins.

“You liked it though,” he replies, coming closer so he can rub one of the dog ears along the flushed tip of Jinki’s cock. He looks up, takes a deep breath. “Maybe I don’t want to be a good puppy.”

He was scared of how the word would feel falling past his lips, but his skin burns with heat as soon as he says it. Jinki swallows thickly, as if considering the way it would feel to form the shape of that word too, letting it slip out in the space between them where boundaries can be tested.

“Maybe not,” Jinki agrees quietly. 

Jonghyun lifts his hand, the first time he’s moved his arm since they started, and grabs ahold of Jinki’s dick. He smacks it lightly against his cheek and lets it bounce back. 

“There. That’s my punishment,” he says, feeling his cheeks get warm. Jinki laughs and directs his cock back to Jonghyun’s mouth, laying the tip against his bottom lip.

“Fair enough.”

Jonghyun grins, and underneath whatever complicated feelings this arrangement has brought to the surface, at least their playful banter can still counterbalance the weight. He closes his eyes and sucks Jinki down, getting back into his rhythm as Jinki’s hips follow.

He knows Jinki’s close now, so he concentrates as hard as he can, letting him hold his head and fuck his mouth in the way he needs to. Jonghyun’s cock hurts where it presses against the tightness of his jeans, and his arms still strain, but he melts into the feeling of Jinki guiding himself to climax.

Jinki runs his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair, and pulls him close by the back of his head until his hips start to stutter. The excitement wells up in Jonghyun’s chest—the desire to feel and know Jinki’s satisfaction; to taste it. 

He holds Jonghyun’s head still, pressing forward as Jonghyun’s drool drips out of his mouth and down the length of Jinki’s cock. It’s sloppy but determined, and Jonghyun’s out of his mind with desire, so close to the edge and shaking with anticipation. Jinki groans. 

He tugs on one of the dog ears, rougher this time than any time he had before. He looks into Jonghyun’s eyes, both their faces flushed and skin shining with sweat. He blushes and nearly looks away before he speaks. 

“You’re being a good puppy now.”

Jonghyun loses it, eyes squeezing shut and arms nearly giving out as Jinki moans and comes in his mouth. He swallows it eagerly, and laps up the rest as Jinki finishes himself off with his hand. Jonghyun keeps his mouth open, licking along his lips where Jinki’s aim had been off. He hangs his head down when he’s done, feeling the atmosphere shift around them.

Jinki runs his fingers through his hair. “Want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” Jonghyun says, voice quiet. 

His whole body is still hot, and his brain refuses to clear itself of the dense fog until the ache in his groin lets up. He can still taste Jinki on his tongue, and he loves how it lingers; how he’ll have that after effect as a reminder until he brushes his teeth tonight.

Jinki makes to pull the chair out for him, but Jonghyun shakes his head. “Can I—can I stay like this?” he asks.

He lifts his head, then, determined to let Jinki know just how much he likes this even if it’s only communicated with a look. Jinki nods, and it says more than enough.

He comes up behind Jonghyun, reaching down to unzip his jeans and tug them off along with his underwear. The fabric bunches up at Jonghyun’s knees, but he still spreads them as much as he can. Jinki’s bare cock, still wet with some of his cum, presses up against him and he feels so warm and right. 

Jinki wraps his arm around Jonghyun’s waist, and the first touch of his hand lights Jonghyun up from the inside. He cries out and nearly falls forward. Jinki steadies him with his other hand on his hip, and works up to a relentless determined rhythm. It satisfies every need thrumming through Jonghyun’s body, and his hips desperately chase each flick of Jinki’s wrist. He opens his mouth, tongue falling out and mouth watering from how good it feels.

As he’s touching him, Jinki’s other hand comes up and grasps the back of Jonghyun’s hair, scratching in slow circles. Jonghyun whines and feels his body giving out even more, practically falling apart as the last dregs of adrenaline that had been hopelessly bounded up inside him begin to give out. 

“Almost there,” Jinki whispers, and Jonghyun nods frantically. 

He presses back, wanting to feel Jinki’s body all around him. He wonders again if they could do this somewhere else, if he could take Jinki completely in a shadowed bedroom in the middle of the night. 

He imagines it as he comes, crying out loud and whispering Jinki’s name on the end of it. His mind is delirious with overlapping images—of Jinki fucking him from behind, or Jinki perched in his lap riding him with shaking thighs.

He gasps, rolling over on his back and feeling the cold cement floor seep into his skin. It slowly brings him back to reality as Jinki collapses in the chair opposite. There’s a familiar silence, settling around them and reforming the room in front of their eyes. Jonghyun tugs the dog ears off. 

“Better wash those before the next show,” Jinki says with a grin. 

Jonghyun snorts, and their laughter starts to fold into each other in a kind of melody. Jonghyun likes the sound.  


  
\---

  


A month later in Thailand, Jonghyun blushes bright red in the dressing room before the show as Kibum picks up the familiar brown ears from the table nearby. He fixes them on his head and adjusts them in the mirror with a critical frown, oblivious.

Jonghyun turns away, only to catch Jinki’s eye from across the room, sipping on a water bottle. Jinki’s gaze travels behind Jonghyun’s shoulder and catches sight of what’s made Jonghyun flustered. They exchange a pointed look, and somehow Jonghyun knows to walk over to him, sitting in the empty chair by his side.

Jinki passes the water to him gently, and Jonghyun takes a grateful sip, eyes still trained on the back of Kibum’s head. Suddenly, Jinki leans over, lips tickling Jonghyun’s ear. He stills.

“Maybe next time the others can play with you too.”

Jonghyun nearly squeals, struggling to keep his composure as his imagination runs wild. Jinki looks pleased with himself as he sits back in his chair, but Jonghyun’s gaze has landed on the table where the other ears and tails sit patiently. 

He hops up, quickly grabbing one of the floppy Dalmatian ear sets. He stands in front of Jinki, breathing slow as he places the ears on his head. His heart pounds so loud he’s afraid Kibum can hear from the other side of the room. He leans down to Jinki’s ear once he’s done, making sure to brush his lips across it with purpose. 

“What if they want to play with you instead?”

He smirks at Jinki as he swipes his water bottle and walks away. He chances a look back at him before sitting down for hair and makeup. Jinki’s face is bright red, and he looks away as he tugs the ears of self-consciously. He meets Jonghyun’s gaze from across the room, and lends him a secret smile.

Jonghyun bites his lip as he answers with a smile of his own. The heat is already settling under his bones, burning him up slow and steady and sure to be ready to burst by the end of the night. 

In this nondescript dressing room, floating in a space suspended between possibilities, Jonghyun feels the electricity already slicing through the distance between him and Jinki. He’ll catapult into him later, their sweaty bodies shaking around some hidden truth they’ve yet to find, but will keep searching for until the answer is revealed under the harsh lights.

Or under the cover of darkness, whichever one decides to come first.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! pls let me know what you thought in the comments and by giving kudos! ^^ 
> 
> i have another bbb prompt fill in the works rn (also nsfw lol) and then i'll be working on my prompt for winter of shinee! which is the next fic fest im helping organize~ super excited about it so pls stay tuned~
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmlesstrans) and [tumblr](https://replaydebut.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ^^ thank you!


End file.
